Northern Italy, June 1918
"Northern Italy, June 1918" is the sixteenth episode of The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles and the tenth episode in season two. The episode originally aired on ABC on April 17, 1993. For home video, it was paired up with the newly-filmed "Morocco, September 1917" to become Tales of Innocence. Plot summary Opening bookend In a crowded parking lot, two cars race for an open space only to crash into each other, causing the drivers to step out and begin arguing. When they get back into their cars and pull back for a confrontation, Professor Jones slips between them to park his green Plymouth in the space, and both drivers step back out to yell at him for taking it. Indy tells them to calm down because they're so busy fighting that they forgot what they were fighting about, as he did when he was a spy behind enemy lines in Italy during the First World War. Closing bookend Indy tells the two drivers not to be in such a hurry that they "don't take time to smell the flowers along the way." Rather than take his lesson to heart, the drivers resume yelling at Indy as he walks off. Appearances Cast and characters *Sean Patrick Flanery as Indiana Jones *George Hall as Old Indy *Jay Underwood as Ernest Hemingway *Veronika Logan as Giulietta *Pernilla August as Mamma *Martin McDougall as Joe *Adam Serwer as Umberto *Anna Lelio as Granny *Renato Scarpa as Papa *Carlo Zardini Lacadella as Sentry *Lex van Delden as Voska *Eduardo Cuomo as Luigi *Andreas Sportelli as Austrian Soldier #1 *Walter Di Mai as Austrian Soldier #2 *Michel Di Franco as Austrian Soldier #3 *Vittorio Duse as Flower Seller *Guerrino Crivello as Musician #1 *Valerio Isidori as Musician #2 *Roberto Milani as Musician #3 *Alfredo *Thomas Edward Lawrence Locations *Italy **Dolomites **Feltre **Rome *Chicago **University of Chicago *Le Havre *New Jersey *Pamplona Behind the scenes Production *Produced by: Rick McCallum *Created by: George Lucas *Music by: Laurence Rosenthal *Written by: Jonathan Hales *Directed by: Bille August & Carl Schultz (bookends) Principal photography for this episode took place from September 30 to October 22, 1992,Young Indy Filming Timeline with location filming in Feltre, Italy, as well as in the Dolomiti Bellunesi National Park and Tre Cime Nature Park using the surviving tunnels and trenches originally carved out during World War I.Northern Italy 1918 (Tales of Innocence) - Young Indy Film Locations While filming in the Dolomite Mountains, the production crew "barely missed being buried beneath a late-season avalanche."George Lucas: The Creative Impulse — Revised and Updated Edition Continuity Despite this episode's title, Ernest Hemingway's war injury occurred in Fossalta di Piave, Italy, on July 8, 1918. Hemingway observes that Indy has already been awarded the Croix de Guerre and the Médaille Militaire. (At this point in the war, Indy would also be eligible for the Belgian Commemorative Medal of the 1914–1917 African Campaigns.) However, the latter was not specifically awarded for being wounded, as Hemingway says, until after the First World War. At some point before the events of this episode, Indy witnessed the Running of the Bulls in Pamplona. He mentions it as one of the highlights of Spain to Hemingway, who agrees that he has to go there someday. Indy states that the last letter he wrote "was to Arabia, and it was to a guy." T.E. Lawrence was in Egypt at this time,T. E. Lawrence Studies - Outline Chronology: 1918 so the letter in question might have been written significantly earlier. Indy mentions having "fooled around with" a soprano saxophone during basic training at Le Havre, alluding to the events of the unfilmed episode "Le Havre, June 1916." The unnamed nurse noticed by both Indy and Hemingway may be Agnes von Kurowsky, with whom Hemingway fell in love while recuperating. Release Television "Northern Italy, June 1918" was first broadcast on April 17, 1993. Home video This episode was edited into Tales of Innocence in 1996, which was released on VHS in 1999 and on DVD in 2008 (as part of The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones: Volume Three, The Years of Change). Soundtrack Selected tracks from the episode were included on the official soundtrack The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles, Volume Four, released in 1994, though the album did not include Indy's bathtub rendition of the 1911 song "Oh, You Beautiful Doll," his drunken duet with Hemingway of the 1903 song "Sweet Adeline," or the various pieces of music they play when trying to attract Giulietta's affection.Chapter 16: Tales of Innocence - Young Indiana Jones Music Composer Laurence Rosenthal also offered one of his tracks from the episode as a sample on his personal website.Laurence Rosenthal - Listen Notes and references See also *''Unhealed Wounds - The Life of Ernest Hemingway'' External links * 16